1. Field
The following description relates to a method and device to share energy between wearable devices and to configure an energy sharing network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as, for example, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are increasingly being used. To enhance portability of the portable electronic devices, wearable device that can be worn is being emphasized. Some examples of such wearable devices may be devices such as, for example, a cell phone, a smart phone, a pair of glasses, a bracelet, a watch, a device embedded in the cloths or attached to the body etc. In general, a battery is used as a power source for such electronic devices. The battery is charged using a charger including an adapter for a predetermined period of time. After the battery is charged, it may supply stable operational power to the wearable device. Accordingly, the battery needs to be periodically charged and/or replaced for continuous use of the wearable device.
When a user is outdoors for long hours, the user may need to carry a charger capable of charging the battery, or may need to carry an extra battery for situations where charging is not feasible. Further, a few hours may need to be used for charging. Thus, when using a battery as a power source of a wearable device, portability of the wearable device may be degraded and a use time may be constrained.